Hielo
by E. Waters
Summary: Arendelle y Summers son familias enemigas, pero aún así surge la amistad entre Elsa y Anna. Casi hermanas, el problema llega cuando a Anna la comprometen, y Elsa se cuestiona seriamente sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga. AU Siglo XIX. NO Icest. Elsanna Elsa x Anna. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo seeeeé, debería de actualizar mis otros VARIOS fics, pero las ideas sólo llegan a mi cabeza, y debo escribirlas ú,u. En fin, es un Elsanna, AU, ambientado en el siglo XIX en Gran Bretaña. No poderes, no incesto. Será un fic cortito :P. ¡Eso! ¡Disfrute de la lectura (:!**

Disclaimer: Frozen NO me pertenece, sino que a Dsiney y a sus asociados.

* * *

**Hielo**

_Por E. Waters_

**Capítulo I**

Siempre habían estado juntas, siempre se acompañaban una de la otra, y siempre andaban tomadas del brazo, tomadas, como si fuesen hermanas, parientes, tal vez primas. Pero no, Anna Summers y Elsa Arendelle podían ser muchas cosas, pero familiares no eran.

Y es que mientras que Anna era entallada, con curvas donde debía de haber curvas y tenía un sedosos cabello cobrizo y uno lindos ojos azul verdoso, Elsa era pálida, muy pálida, con unos enormes ojos azul hielo.

—Mira, prima, una carta de los Summers — dijo Hans Arendelle, el famosamente conocido 'príncipe feliz de la familia Arendelle'. Y es que era guapo, muy y guapo pero sumamente holgazán y algo bobo.

Por el contrario, Elsa, quien tenía la misma edad de su primo hermano, uno diecisiete años, era apática, empedernida y obsesiva… porque ella siempre lograba sus objetivos, fuesen éstos cómo fuesen.

Pero últimamente, no todo estaba resultando como debía de ser, o al revés, las cosas iban sí debían de ser.

Y cuando digo esto, me refiero a esa peculiar relación amistosa que Elsa tenía con Anna.

—¿Tú y ella se han peleado? — preguntó inocentemente Hans —lo digo porque por lo general, eres tú quien trae las noticias e invitaciones de esa familia.

Cuando Hans dijo 'esa', lo hizo sin tener un dejo de burla; Arendelle y Summers eran enemigos, desde que los primeros se asentaron en Gales originarios de Dinamarca, hace ya unos dos o tres siglos atrás.

— No —fue la escueta respuesta de la chica, mirando intensamente a su primo.

—¿Entonces, por qué…?

—No te metas en mis asuntos, Hans —la voz de la muchacha era grave y ronca — siempre hay que complacer al abuelo, y eso estoy tratando de hacer.

—Salud por ti, primita — y seguidamente el chico bebió algo de whisky-.

Y es que él actual cabecera de la familia, Rudhiger Arendelle, era sumamente conservador y demasiado apegado a las tradiciones.

Era tanto su nivel de tradición, que era extremadamente machista.

Si bien, Elsa era hija de Dagr Arendelle, el heredero por excelencia de la familia, Hans era el hijo de 'alguien' quien embarazó a Emma Arendelle, el tesoro de Rudhiger

Y aunque Dagr estuviese muerto, y por ende la herencia debía de recaer en Elsa, su abuelo insistía en que Hans fuese el próximo heredero y no su nieta.

Elsa era ambiciosa, muy ambiciosa, a tal punto que haría lo que fuese porque la herencia y el renombre de su antigua familia recayesen en sus hombros, no el de los ineptos de su primo.

Sin embargo, había siempre una excepción a la regla, y esa excepción era precisamente Anna

—¿Y qué dice la invitación, Hans? — preguntó Elsa, cómo haciéndose la que no sabía.

—Wow… un compromiso — los ojos verdes de Hans se abrieron mucho, como esperándose cualquier cosa, menos que la hija de la familia vecina, se casase — ¿en serio no sabías nada de esto, Els?

—Ya te dije que no me llames así — se notaba a leguas que la muchacha no estaba en sus mejores días — y no, no sabía nada —mintió con maestría.

La verdad de las cosas, es que Elsa Arendelle sí sabía lo del matrimonio de su mejor amiga con el joven Bjorman, el heredero de un conde noruego asentado en Gran Bretaña hace unos quince o veinte años atrás.

Kristoff Bjorman, que era el nombre del chico en sí, no sólo era atractivo, igual de atractivo que Hans, cosa que ya quería decir mucho, sino que tenía riquezas y un título nobiliario en mano. O sea, era el prometido perfecto…

Y aún así, Elsa no podía concebir la idea de que Anna se casase con él. Bueno, en realidad con cualquiera, sea Kristoff u otro.

Pero lo cierto, es que Kristoff era demasiado perfecto, como que ella encontrase una mancha en él e impedir el matrimonio entre él y Anna.

¿Por qué quería impedir el matrimonio?

A veces, la muchacha sentía cosas, cosas que era mejor ignorarlas.

—El baile es al atardecer —dijo el primo de la chica — le diré a mamá y al abuelo, si quieres tú puedes comenzar a arreglarte.

Elsa asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su inmensa habitación. Cuando entró a ésta, se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo, que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de la alcoba de la chica. Era definitivo; Elsa Arendelle no era una chica excepcionalmente guapa, no como Hans…

No cómo Kristoff.

—¡No pienses cosas raras, Elsa! —se dijo ella sí misma.

No podía negarlo; para ella Anna era toda su vida, y es que la muchacha después de todo, había sido la única persona que le había brindado amor de verdad, no ese fingido de su abuelo, tía y primo.

Anna era suya, sólo suya y ella encontraría una manera como para que eso fuese más que demostrado frente a ese tal Kristoff Bjorman.

Siendo así, la muchacha se vistió con un hermoso vestido celeste, uno que le sentaba perfectamente bien, y realmente se veía hermosa, no cómo se veía comúnmente con sus vestidos marrones y pasados de moda.

Con su mirada más helada que nunca, la muchacha se subió al carruaje que estaba compuesto por su abuelo, su tía y Hans, claro está.

—Recuerden algo, nosotros somos Arendelle, mejores que esos Summers… nunca se olviden de eso, Hans, Elsa.

Elsa en realidad jamás había tomado eso como una regla, pero estaba tan frustrada por el asunto de Anna, por el asunto de ese maldito compromiso, que quiso creerle a su abuelo, que quiso creer que era mejor que Anna.

Pero ella sabía muy bien que eso era una mentira.

No pasó más de unos quince minutos, hasta finalmente llegaron a la mansión Summers.

Agarrada del brazo de su primo, en vista que no tenía otra posibilidad de pareja, la joven hizo ingreso a la grandiosa edificación. De esta manera, sus fríos e intensos ojos azul hielo comenzaron a observar todo el sitio, en busca de ella…

En busca de Anna.

Y fue entonces cuando la encontró; los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron más que nunca, al ver allí a su amiga, más hermosa que nunca usando un traje muy de doma de un exacto color rojo escarlata.

Sin embargo, esa especie de embrujo acabó pronto, cuando la chica vio como Kristoff Bjorman tomaba del brazo a su amiga.

Su amiga…

—Buenas noches, ¿usted debe de ser la señorita Arendelle, o me equivoco?

La furibunda mirada de Elsa se posó sobre el apuesto de Kristoff, y no pudo evitar sentir celos, unos enfermizos hacia él, él que tendría Anna a su lado por siempre, despojándola de ese sitio que era sólo para ella.

—Usted no se equivoca, joven Bjorman — dijo ella — ¿cómo usted me ha reconocido?

—Anna me ha hablado mucho sobre usted.

Cuando dijo 'Anna', de esa forma tan confianzuda, la muchacha no pudo evitar molestarse de forma ligera, y es que por algo se trataban con esa familiaridad.

—Buenas noches, Elsa — Anna sonreía, y Elsa creía saber que esa sonrisa era por Kristoff, y no por ella como usualmente así lo era.

—Buenas noches, señorita Summers.

Algo cambió en los ojos verde azules de Anna, cuando la otra chica la trató de tan semejante y fría manera.

Siendo así, el baile comenzó, y cómo era típico en ella en esas situaciones, Elsa se colocó en una esquina, con un trago en la mano, mirando a todos danzar…

Observando justamente a Anna.

De pronto, y aunque no supo muy bien cómo, alguien le agarró de la muñeca y la arrastró con algo de fuerza hacia detrás de las cortinas. Tan pronto como cuando llegaron allí, la chica se soltó de forma brusca del agarro.

Fue cuando su mirada se topó con la castaña de Anna, sí, de _su_ Anna.

—Vamos, Elsa, dime, ¿por qué me tratas así?

—Lo siento, señorita Summers, pero yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted —habló la muchacha de forma helada, y en cierto punto hasta algo hiriente.

—Elsa, por favor… — y Anna intentó nuevamente retener a la chica — ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No hay ningún problema… si me disculpa…— y la chica se dio le media vuelta en dirección hacia afuera de las cortinas.

—Yo creo que sí hay un problema — dijo Anna, la cual rodeó a Elsa por la cintura y dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga. — Somos las mejores amigas, debes confiármelo.

Al sentir como las enguantadas manos de la otra chica la rodearon, el corazón de la muchacha de ojos azul hielo dio un gran brinco. Estaban tan cercas sus cuerpos, que hasta podía sentir como el corazón de Anna latía.

—Temo perderte— soltó de pronto Elsa, en un hilillo de voz.

—¡No me perderás, Elsa! — y la chica hizo que su amiga se diese la media vuelta para encarar a la otra joven. —Kristoff es mi prometido, pero tú, pero tú…

—¿Pero yo qué?

Y fue cuando alguien entró entre las cortinas, y ese alguien era el mismísimo Kristoff.

—Anna, te estaba buscando, ya es hora de anunciar nuestro compromiso.

Los dolidos ojos de Elsa se posaron sobre la mirada azul verdosa de Anna, sólo para después mirar con desprecio a Kristoff, él cual entendía poco y nada. Salió entonces de forma abrupta de la escena, dejando solamente a los dos prometidos a solas.

—¿Pasa algo, Anna?

—No lo sé… — la voz de la muchacha sonaba algo confusa — vamos, es cierto, es tiempo de anunciar nuestro compromiso.

Y mientras Elsa observaba todo desde un rincón, como espiando desde las sombras, los novios se pararon al centro del inmenso salón y cuando dijeron lo de su compromiso, todos brindaron contentos, todos menos la muchacha de ojos pequeños.

—Vamos, Els, quita esa cara… además deberías seguir ese ejemplo de tu amiga y…

—Ella no es ya más mi amiga, Hans… y creo que hay cosas más interesantes e importantes que el matrimonio.

—Eres única, Elsa.

—Gracias.

—Aunque no lo decía como un halago…

La muchacha soltó un respingo. Malditos celos, esos que la invadían por completo, esos que hacía que su alma se envenenase y su corazón se marchitase.

—Pero ella se ve feliz — pensó ella algo amarga — feliz sin mí.

Pero Elsa no se rendía, y ciertamente Anna Summers no sería la excepción a la regla, aún cuando ella ya varias veces hubiese quebrantado las extrañas normas de Elsa Arendelle, incluso los principios de esa familia.

Detestaba, detestaba sentirse de esa forma, tan vulnerable, tan fácil de leer.

Después de todo, la muchacha tenía a Anna como única y exclusiva amiga, y el solo tener que pensar que ella pronto se casaría, y haría una familia con ese tal Kristoff, hacía que su corazón brincase de forma adolorida.

Ya estaba en su tercera copa, cuando sintió cómo todo comenzaba a verse bizarro para ella, y volverse más desinhibida que antes, toda empujada por el alcohol que había ingerido y que le era tan poco conocido para ella.

Con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, tuvo que limitarse a sentarse y mirar como siempre lo hacía.

Pero Elsa Arendelle era una chica egoísta. Años y años de ser la compañía casi exclusiva de Anna, le provocaban unos celos terribles el solo hecho de pensar que Anna ya no sería por siempre suya, que sería de alguien más.

—Vámonos, Hans.

—No, esperen — y tanto Elsa como su primo, ladearon a la dirección de esa voz, la voz de Anna — yo y Elsa debemos hablar.

—Toda suya, señorita Summers — dijo Hans, haciéndose el gracioso.

La mirada azul hielo de la muchacha se topó otra vez con la mirada verde azulada de Anna, y entonces ella supo que le diría todo lo que sentía, más que nada debido a todo el alcohol que había tomado esa noche.

—Estás ebria, Elsa— habló Anna, mirando genuinamente preocupada a su amiga.

—¿Lo estoy? — unas sonrisa afectada se formó en su cara.

Anna acercó un poco más a su amiga, para así observarla mejor, pero entonces la otra chica, inducida por el alcohol obviamente colocó una de sus manos sobre la nuca de la chica, y la atrajo hacia sí.

Había sido un beso, un mero toque de labios, pero el suficiente como para que ambas muchachas comenzaran a recordar el pasado, antes de Kristoff, antes del malicioso Hans, y definitivamente esa ruptura por el compromiso de Anna…

Elsa desprendió sus labios de la boca de Anna, y esos ojos estuvieron más oscuros que nunca.

Elsa separó sus labios, y cuando tuvo el impulso de seguir besándola, se dio cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo.

_¡No sientas! ¡Nos sientas!_

Y sí, era cierto, estaba siendo egoísta, sumamente egoísta, pero ya no más; Anna se veía feliz, radiante y feliz y ¿quién era ella cómo para negarle toda esa felicidad? Lo mejor sería alejarse de ella, y no retroceder más el tiempo.

Era obvio, ella era la pieza sobrante.

—Lo siento, Anna — exhaló Elsa, y antes que su mejor amiga, si es que aún era amigas, pudiese decir cualquier otra cosa, la joven se desprendió de ella y casi salió corriendo en dirección a su primo Hans.

—Ahora sí nos vamos.

—¿Problemitas con Summers?

—He dicho que nos vamos, Hans.

Y antes de que Anna pudiese decir algo más siquiera, la silueta de los primos Arendelle se perdieron entre el gentío, y en breves instantes abandonaron el palacete de los Summers.

—¿Qué pasa, Anna?

La voz de Kristoff sacó a la muchacha de sus cavilaciones.

Y no, no sabía lo que pasaba.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE BUSCO DIBUJANTE PARA CÓMIC ORIGINAL YURI. INTERESADOS ENVIARME UN PM. ESTO ES URGENTE. **

**VEAN MI PERFIL**

**¿Reviews? ¡Muy contenta los recibo ^-^!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sé muy bien que este fic no es muy popular, pero sin embargo me dio la inspiración, y ante ustedes está esa nueva entrega de 'Hielo'. Trataré de actualizar otro fic mío de Frozen (uno más popu9lar xD), dentro de la próxima semana o el domingo. Eso, disfrute de la lectura :)**

Disclaimer: Frozen pertenece a Disney y asociados, NO a mí.

**Hielo**

**Capítulo II**

_Por _

_Flashback_

La verdad de las cosas, era que a pesar de su situación económica y social, Elsa Arendelle era una muchacha, triste, sola, y pesar de tener tan solo once años de edad, una chiquilla amargada y tan seca como una pasa.

—Primita, ¿por qué esa cara? — decía Hans, el favorito de sus abuelos, con un tono burlesco en su forma de hablar.

—Nada que te importe, Hans— dijo la chica casi bufando.

—Elsa, cuida los modales con tu primo.

La chica miró con estrechos ojos a su abuelo Rudhiger. Sin embargo, ella no era nada de boba y sabía perfectamente que si no quería tener problemas con su superior, que era de esa manera como ella veía a su abuelo, debía al menos fingir buenos modales frente a si hostigoso primo.

Y por supuesto, una estúpida sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del chico.

Elsa no estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos, pero lo que sí tenía mucho en cuenta era que no amaba ni a Hans, ni a su abuelo.

¿Acaso ella amaba a alguien…? Pero, ¿cómo amar si uno ni siquiera es amado?

No había conocido cariño de ni su madre o su padre, y menos aún de su seco y estoico abuelo… qué hablar de su tía Emma, quien sólo tenía ojos para su hijo, o el mismo Hans quien sólo tenía ojos para sí mismo.

—¿Por qué no me dejaron con la familia de mi madre? — era la pregunta que siempre tenía la chica en su cabeza.

Ella, en verdad, conocía poco y nada a los O'Shannell la familia de su madre, sabiendo sólo que eran una respetable familia de Irlanda del Norte, mas creía que con firmeza que ellos le tratarían mejor que los Arendelle.

Sintiéndose enojada y frustrada, cuando sus lecciones con el profesor Bishop terminaron, ella no hizo caso a su abuelo, y haciéndose la rebelde no fue a tomar el té cuando era la hora debida, y se encaminó hacia los extensos terrenos que compendia las tierras de su familia.

—"No te acerques mucho a los terrenos del sur, donde están los Summers" —repitió la pequeña en su cabeza, las palabras que continuamente su abuelo le decía a ella y a su primo.

Sin embargo, estaba ella ya harta de su abuelo, de su primo, de su tía, y al fin y al cabo, ser una Arendelle, aún cuando por lo general ella se aferraba a su apellido, como único recuerdo de su padre.

Siendo así, y sacando valentía de quién sabe dónde, la chica se atrevió a hacer lo que estaba prohibido casi por regla, se encaminó hacia el sur del lugar.

Al poco caminar, cruzó una gran arboleada, y se enfrentó de lleno con un inmenso palacete, igual de grande que el de los Arendelle, con la diferencia que se notaba que era mucho más antiguo, y que tenía grabado el escudo de los Summers en la entrada.

La chiquilla se quedó admirando la inmensa edificación, hasta que escuchó como algunas voces comenzaron a acercarse a ella.

La verdad, era que Elsa solamente había conocido a una sola persona de su edad, y ese alguien es Hans, por lo cual su referencia en cuanto a varones no era la mejor precisamente… y tampoco de las niñas, y es que Elsa desconfiaba de ellas casi por naturaleza, tal vez debido a cómo era su tía o ella misma.

—No te conozco, ¿eres de aquí? — dijo de pronto una muchacha, a lo que la chica la miró curiosa.

Y es que repito, los conocidos de la misma edad de ella se limitaban a solo ella y su primo.

—Soy Elsa Arendelle — contestó la joven algo pomposa, alzando el mentón en alto.

Una cosa era que casi odiase a su abuelo, pero otra muy distinta era no sentir orgullo por su sangre danesa, de la cual tanto le gustaba referirse, como si pertenecer a esa familia le hiciese superior.

—Ah…— la muchacha pestañeó rápidamente — yo soy Anna.

La muchacha de piel extremadamente pálida estuvo tentada por preguntarle el apellido, pero sabía que si lo hacía esta diría tal vez 'Summers', y la conversación se quedaría hasta allí solamente.

Y ella quería por un momento olvidar…

—¿Has dicho 'Arendelle'? — preguntó la otra chica presente, de rasgos refinados y cabello castaño. — Anna, es mejor que nos vayamos, esa familia no es de lo trigos muy limpios.

Sin embargo, Anna en vez de hacerle caso a su amiga, fue y agarró de la mano a Elsa, la cual mostró sorpresa tan pronto como lo ella lo hizo.

—¿No te gustaría tomar el té con nosotros?

La chica amiga de Anna miró con sorpresa, y el muchacho que se encontraba allí, seguramente pariente de la conocida de Anna, a juzgar por sus rasgos hizo lo mismo.

Todo se estaba tornando algo extraño para Elsa; primero se escapaba de casa, por decirlo de alguna forma, traspasó los límites prohibidos, y una Summers, de seguro, la estaba invitando a tomar el té.

Estuvo a punto de decir que no, cuando de pronto recordó a su desagradable primo, a su austero abuelo y a su arribista tía. ¿Acaso ella quería volver a ese sitio?

—Pero es mi sitio— pensó la muchacha. No le quedaba otra, esa era su familia y nadie más, además de ser sus únicos conocidos.

Pero Anna podría ser su nueva conocida…

Harta del último suceso con Hans, y para impresión de los chicos que se parecían entre sí, la niña finalmente asintió con la cabeza ante el ofrecimiento de Anna.

Los Summers, a pesar de que eran igual de ricos y aristócratas que los Arendelle, no eran ni extremadamente pomposos o extremadamente arribistas.

—Así que, ¿quién es ella, cariño? — preguntó una mujer parecida a Anna, la cual Elsa dedujo que debía de ser su madre.

—Elsa— dijo simplemente Anna, bebiendo algo de su té.

—Señora Summers, ella es una Arendelle— añadió rápidamente la otra muchacha, como estando escandalizada por el hecho que alguien de esa familia, que no tenía buena reputación entre ese círculo, estuviese allí mismo.

—Ella es mi invitada, Lara— dijo enseguida Anna, aunque no en un tono molesto, sino uno fluido y ameno.

Si bien, los siguientes minutos en la vida de Elsa no fueron precisamente los mejores o los más relajados de su vida, sí fueron uno de los más auténticos, sin protocolos, sin demostrar que era mejor o peor que otro por el apellido.

Además, el hecho que había rencillas entre Summers y Arendelle era innegable. Ambas familias tenían tanto disputas de índole político como de índole comercial. Y sin embargo, sin embargo, la niña por primera vez en sus once años de vida, experimentó algo parecido a eso llamado cariño.

—Está oscureciendo, es mejor que me vaya— habló de pronto la chica, viendo a través de las ventanillas de la habitación como el Sol comenzaban a ponerse.

—¿Volverás?

La muchacha posó sus ojos azul hielo en los verdes azulados de Anna, y cuando vio la expresión de éstos, supo entonces que sí volvería.

—¡Elsa! — la voz de Rudhiger Arendelle inundó toda la habitación — ¿dónde se supone que has estado?

—Simplemente me interné en el bosque y perdí la noción del tiempo—dijo Elsa, mirando a su abuelo a los ojos, siendo tan astuta e su actuar, que su mentira fue rápidamente tragada por el hombre.

—¿Dónde más estaría, abuelo? Els no tiene amigos— añadió de forma desagradable Hans, esbozando esa enfermiza sonrisa en su rostro.

A la chica le hubiese gustado decir que sí tenía amigos, que sí conocía a más gente que no fuese su primo, pero estaría mintiendo o diciendo la verdad al mismo tiempo. Ahora sí tenía una conocida, Anna, aunque aún no eran amigas.

—Eso es cierto…

En los días siguientes, a Elsa no le costó ni un poco escapar de casa, para así visitar a Anna. En vista que nadie le prestaba realmente atención, ella sencillamente se preocupaba de estar presente en cosas necesarias, tales por ejemplo en las horas de comida.

En el resto del tiempo, ella simplemente atravesaba la arboleada sur de los terrenos de los Arendelle, y se dirigía hacia donde los Summers tenían sus tierras.

Ciertamente, o al menos esa fue la primera impresión de la chica, fue la de una tremenda aceptación por parte de la familia de Anna.

Pronto, muy pronto, ambas muchachas comenzaron cada vez a volverse más y más cercanas. Mientras Elsa estaba demasiado embobada y entusiasmada por le hecho de tener un amiga, una conocida que no fuese Hans, Anna veía en Elsa una persona en quien confiar.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó y ya las recurrentes salidas de Elsa hacia los terrenos de los Summers, eran cada vez más y más evidentes.

Claro, Hans no era un joven brillante, pero hasta él podía sospechar que su prima hermana tenía algo escondido, algo entre manos.

De esta forma, un buen día sábado, donde las nubes estaban más grisáceas que nunca, casi como si estuviese a punto de llover, el muchacho siguió de forma discreta a Elsa, ya unos seis meses desde su primera visita a los Summers.

—Hola Anna —saludó la muchacha de cabellos platinados, ahora ya de doce años, sonriendo, sonriendo cómo nunca antes lo había hecho.

—¡Elsa! —soltó de forma efusiva la otra chica, poco menos que lanzándose a los brazos de la joven.

Y es que Anna Summers, al ser hija única, veía en la chica de ojos azulados una especie de figura fraterna, algo así como la hermana mayor que siempre ansió y quiso querer. ¿Y Elsa? Bueno, ella también veía a Anna como una hermana.

Pero había algo más, algo más que un simple cariño fraterno, algo que ninguna de las dos podía identificar con mucha claridad.

—¡Con que nos estás traicionadnos!

Rápidamente, ambas chicas se dieron la media vuelta, encarando a Hans en el acto, el cual además tenía una marcada sonrisa fanfarrona en la cara. ¿A quién engañaba? Adoraba encontrarle errores a Elsa, casi como si eso le hiciese sentir superior.

—Hans…

—¿Quién es él, Elsa? — Anna pereció ligeramente confundida puesto que jamás había visto a Hans, al punto de ni siquiera saber de su existencia.

—¿Con que les has ocultado cosillas, a tu nueva amiguita? —y el chico remarcó aún más esa horrible sonrisa.

—Él es mi primo, Anna.

—Exacto —la sonrisa de Hans sólo se hizo más evidente —. Soy Hans Arendelle, y por lo tanto mi prima también es de mi familia… ¿tú debes ser una Summers, o me equivoco?

—Así es, soy Anna Summers —Anna pareció resuelta —. ¿Algún problema con eso?

—¿Algún problema? — el muchacho alzó pomposamente una ceja—. Por que…

—Hans, calla.

—¿Qué me calle, Els? —soltó una molesta risilla —. Para empezar, no me das órdenes… ya quiero ver como se pondrá el abuelo Rudhiger, por todo esto.

—No te atreverías… —y esta vez los ojos de Elsa, mostraron un ligero temor.

Ella temía, temía que si su abuelo se enterase de sus recurrentes salidas hacia donde los Summers, ella recibiera un castigo, un castigo el cual consistiría en no ver nunca y jamás a la propia Anna.

—¡Justo ahora, que estaba haciendo una amiga de _verdad_! — se dijo la muchacha a sí misma, de forma frustrada, ya hastiada y cansada de las conjuras de su abuelo, de las conjuras de su primo, de esa maldita rivalidad.

—Pruébame —Hans miró casi con deleite a su prima —. Ahora, es mejor que nos vallamos.

Elsa, siendo así, miró con autentica furia a su prima, pero sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más, se resignó a tener que regresar a la residencia de los Arendelle, en compañía de Hans.

Al llegar, el muchacho prácticamente armó un escándalo, diciendo que su prima era una traidora, que manchó la honra de los Arendelle, que era prácticamente de la peor caña{a.

Pero lejos de regañar a Elsa, Rudhiger Arendelle sonrió de forma silenciosa, de una forma silenciosa, pero perturbada a la vez.

_Fin de_ _Flashback_

Ayer había sido su ceremonia de compromiso, pero aunque ella debería sentirse dichosa y alegre con ello, sobre todo porque Krstoff, su prometido, realmente le agradaba y le gustaba, por alguna razón no estaba del todo contenta.

Y esa razón, era precisamente Elsa Arendelle.

—¿Algún problema, querida?

Los ojos azules verdosos se alzaron y se toparon con los ojos marrones, de precisamente de su prometido.

¿Cómo podría explicarle a Kristoff, el manojo de sentimientos y emociones que sentía al respecto? Y es que ni siquiera ella misma podía explicarse con exactitud y con claridad lo que realmente le sucedía.

Pero sólo sabía algo, sabía que todo estaba relacionado con su mejor amiga… porque ¿aún eran mejores amigas aún, cierto?

—No —y Anna sonrió de forma abierta — sólo estoy algo cansada, por la fiesta de anoche.

—Oh… —Krsitoff sonrió también, y rodeó a la muchacha por la cintura, y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de la joven —estoy feliz por todo esto, ¿tú no?

—Por supuesto —dijo la chica enseguida.

Mas aquel abrazo de Kristoff, aquel toque de Kristoff, aquel aroma de Kristoff, se sentía diferente, no se sentía igual, igual de emocionante, igual de provocador, igual de profundo.

Definitivamente no…

Definitivamente, no era lo mismo.

Porque, quiera o no Anna aceptarlo por completo, estar con Kristoff Bjorman no era lo mismo, no era lo mismo que estar con Elsa Arendelle.

Y eso Anna lo sabía a la perfección, quiera ella aceptarlo o no.

**Les agradecería un review, ya sabes, me inspiran, y sigo buscando dibujante para mi cómic yuri. ¡Gracias ^-^!**


End file.
